<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He's a Bad, Bad Boy (Silver x Reader) by InfiniteRabbits</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244559">He's a Bad, Bad Boy (Silver x Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteRabbits/pseuds/InfiniteRabbits'>InfiniteRabbits</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog), Multi, Other, References to Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:09:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteRabbits/pseuds/InfiniteRabbits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(One-Shot, Silver x Reader, Any Gender)<br/>You've been dating Silver for a while now. He's shy, sweet, considerate, and everything you could have asked for. One day, however, he overhears you talking about your love of bad-boys in media. For the first time in your relationship, he feels like perhaps he's not the type of guy you'd like the most. Silver seeks help from the baddest boy he knows, Shadow the (EdgeLord) Hedgehog to try and become the baddest boy around! Or at least he would be... if he was any good at it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Silver the Hedgehog/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He's a Bad, Bad Boy (Silver x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(I had this idea after chatting with a friend about our mutual love for bad-boys. Especially her love of boys so strong they could throw her over a wall.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>“Oh man</i>, he’s hot,” you mutter to yourself. </p><p> </p><p>It’s not really something you meant to say out loud, but the movie’s cinematography and music simply frame the way the character’s personality all but jumps off of the screen. Silver’s ears perk up and he glances at you nervously. Or well, he tries as best as he can. It’s hard to fully see you when you’re leaning against his shoulder. Maybe he misheard you. Maybe you said something else. It is pretty darn loud in the theater, what with the sounds of the explosions and loud action music. </p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m sorry, what did you say?” He asks politely.</p><p> </p><p>Your cheeks flush and you feel silly for having let the comment slip in the first place. You clear your throat sheepishly, trying to look up at him rather than at the movie playing on the big screen.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry I just… I really like this actor. He plays a lot of bad-boy characters, and he plays them really well,” you explain. </p><p> </p><p>“Bad.. Boys?” Silver questions.</p><p> </p><p>The best comparison he has to someone like that would be Shadow. While the dark hedgehog often helped Silver and all of his friends, he also always seemed to have his own agenda and seemed distant from pretty much everyone else around him. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s just a type I like,” you explain, hoping to ease his unease. “Don’t worry about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Surely everyone understood liking certain types in fiction, right? In an effort to brush the subject aside, you lean in to press a kiss to Silver’s cheek before you turn your attention back to the film before you. While his cheeks take on their usual pink shade whenever you show him affection, Silver’s mind simply won't let him be. The more he watches the character on the screen, the more he realizes he’s nothing like them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>And the more he worries.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Oh <i>please,</i> Shadow,” Silver begged. “Come on, I’ve been looking for you all over. I just need some tips.”</p><p> </p><p>“Get lost, kid,” Shadow grumbles, waving off Silver’s requests. “You’re not the “Bad Boy” type. You’re just gonna have to accept that.”</p><p> </p><p>“It can’t be that hard, can it?” The paler hedgehog asks. “All I have to do is act grumpy right?”</p><p> </p><p>Seriously? Shadow heaves a sigh, reaching to rub his temples. It wasn’t like he <i>wanted</i> to be a “Bad Boy.” Silver wasn’t comprehending that people usually acted the way they did due to their own life experiences, coupled with the way they were raised. How was a hedgehog that was made to believe he was the ultimate life-form, isolated, learned not to trust others, had multiple androids made of him, was chased down by weird aliens, and had as much angsty anger and unhappiness inside of him supposed to teach this fluffy, sweet, marshmallow of a hero how to be <i>“bad?”</i> Just looking at Silver, Shadow could feel the sunshiney-rays of excitement and goodness coming off of him. It was cringe-worthy to say the least. </p><p> </p><p>“Silver, you <i>can’t</i> be something you’re not,” Shadow insists. “Why do you even <i>want</i> to be bad?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t… want to be <i>bad.</i> I just want to be a <i>“bad boy”</i>,” Silver insisted, as though there was some sort of different line drawn in the sand between the two terms.</p><p> </p><p>God, this was painful. Shadow had been around this kid for all of 5 minutes and already he felt exasperated. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but <i><b>why?”</b></i></p><p> </p><p>Being questioned once more, Silver felt more anxious than ever. It was embarrassing, but if Shadow needed to know in order to teach him then…</p><p> </p><p>“(y/n)... Likes “bad boys”,” he finally admits, muttering so low that Shadow can hardly hear him. </p><p> </p><p>The dark hedgehog’s ears per forward, having to strain to hear the admission. <i>That</i> was Silver’s reasoning? He wanted to <i>impress</i> someone? <i>Even Shadow</i> had to admit that, in a strange sort of way, Silver was adorable. To think that he would go to such lengths just to make someone he adored think he was cool. Once more, Shadow lets out a sigh. This one is far less annoyed. For the most part, he’s given in. </p><p> </p><p>“Look… I’m a terrible teacher,” Shadow says, shrugging off the responsibility. “But all you have to do is put on a leather jacket and act like you don’t care about anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Th-that’s it?” Silver asks, shocked that it would be <i>that</i> easy.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s pretty much it,” Shadow agrees, giving a nod. “I mean, you can cuss too, but somehow I don’t think that’s your style. Eh, just watch some action movies. That’ll give you a good enough idea how to act.”</p><p> </p><p>Okay, it absolutely <i>wouldn’t,</i> but Shadow was sure that this whole thing wouldn’t last all that long if Silver was bad at it. If he really liked someone, then they needed to like him for who he was already, <i>not</i> who he could become. This plan was doomed to fail no matter what. Shadow was simply giving Silver a push in the proper direction by making sure he wasn’t successful. It was better than the paler hedgehog making a complete and total ass out of himself. Silver’s eyes absolutely lit up and Shadow was sure he saw the other give a little hop-step of happiness. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Shadow. You’re the best!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Good luck, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>It’s almost weird how long Silver’s been missing. He’s usually so good at coming back within a couple of days. It’s rare that he disappears for a full week. You can’t help but worry as you make your way out of your apartment. As worried as you are, you can’t stay holed up waiting for him. Groceries still need to be bought and life still needs to be lived. In the back of your mind, you simply hope that he’s doing alright and isn’t getting into too much trouble in his own time. For now, it’s a nice day outside and it needs to be enjoyed. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey there, (y/n)!” Silver calls out to you, making you jump.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Speak of the devil.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>He stops himself, slowing his pace as he tries to wipe the look of excitement off of his face. He pauses, leaning against the closest thing he can find. As you turn to face him, you’re surprised to find him wearing a leather jacket despite the fact that it’s hot as hell outside. He pulls his sunglasses down, looking at you from over the top of them.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean… uh… <i>‘Sup?</i>”</p><p> </p><p>Okay, this is a little weird. There’s no denying that he looks <i>good</i> in what he’s wearing. It’s just… not him. But hey, if he wants to wear a leather jacket, who are you to stop him?</p><p> </p><p>“You feeling okay, Silver?” You ask.</p><p> </p><p>He freezes up for a second. How is he supposed to answer that? How would <i>Shadow</i> answer that? Pushing his glasses back up, Silver glances away from you in an effort to look more <i>distant</i>. </p><p> </p><p>“Tch, I don’t have to tell you anything,” he finally replies. </p><p> </p><p>Gosh, this feels weird. It feels weird for <i>both</i> of you. Silver feels more awkward than he’s ever felt in his life, and you can’t help but feel blindsided by just how strange this whole situation is. Cute in leather or not, he feels like he’s become a completely different person.</p><p> </p><p>“O...kay?” You shift awkwardly. “Did you… did you need me for something, or…?”</p><p> </p><p>Geeze, you’re not even sure how to continue the conversation now. Normally Silver’s so easy to talk to, but now you’re left feeling like you have to try and make up for… <i>whatever the heck is going on</i>. The hedgehog can feel the uncomfortable aura in the air. It makes him feel all the more self-conscious about his acting skills. </p><p> </p><p>“Nah,” he says after a moment of contemplation. “Was just passin’ through.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…” </p><p> </p><p>You don’t like this. Not one single bit. Fiddling with the hem of your shirt doesn’t help you feel any better, and really you aren’t sure what else to do other than leave. Silver just doesn’t seem like he wants to talk. Then again, you aren’t really sure <i>what</i> he wants right now. Usually he’s relatively easy to read. Right now, there’s just too much strangeness in the air to get a grasp on the situation. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay then,” you say. “I guess… I’ll just go then?”</p><p> </p><p>Maybe by the time you finish your errands, Silver will have sorted… <i>whatever all of this was<i> out. Your words cause a surge of panic to rush through him. As you turn away, he reaches to grab your arm.</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p> </p><p>“W-wait!”</p><p> </p><p>His outburst is quickly extinguished and he once more tries to cool himself out as you turn to look at him again. <i>Tries</i> being the key word there. He glances around nervously behind his sunglasses, trying to figure out what to do next.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your hurry, <i>babe?”</i> He finally asks with a smirk that looks far more like a grimace.</p><p> </p><p>It’s weird. It’s <i>really weird.</i> You’ve been looking forward to him calling you some sort of pet name. <i>Babe, sweetie, my love,</i> anything like that would have sent your heart soaring. Or so you thought. The way he was using it now just felt… strangely <i>dirty.</i> It felt meaningless, as though it was something he was just tacking on for the sake of sounding more badass than he really was. Gingerly, you pull your hand out of his grasp, rubbing your own arm. Feeling you pull away is enough to make him feel nauseous with worry. He isn’t sure what to do, so to buy himself more time, he tries to <i>lean</i> again. All cool guys <i>lean,</i> right? Unfortunately, now that he’s taken a step away from what he’d previously been leaning on, Silver slips and nearly falls flat on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Shoot!” He says as he catches himself. “I-I mean, uh…”</p><p> </p><p>Bad Boys don’t say things like “Shoot,” he realizes. Bad boys say things like--</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>“Shit.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>The word comes off of his lips in a clunky, cumbersome way. It leaves him standing there feeling strange and wondering how anyone says those words on a regular basis. <i>That,</i> however, is the last straw. His strange little act has you bristling up. <i>This isn’t Silver.</i> You aren’t sure why he’s acting this way, but something’s wrong and you don’t like it one little bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Silver, <i>what’s gotten into you?”</i> You ask in confusion. “Why are you acting so <i>weird?</i> This isn’t like you”</p><p> </p><p>The hedgehog stiffens up, feeling a wave of anxiety rush through him. Wasn’t he doing this right? Didn’t Shadow say all he had to do was put on a leather jacket and act like he didn’t care about things? And cuss. Bad boys always cussed… <i>apparently.</i> That’s what all of the movies said. He reaches to rub his own arm nervously. All he wants to do is please you, but suddenly he fears that his actions are pushing you away more than helping your relationship.</p><p> </p><p>“But, (y/n),” Silver almost whimpers. “I thought you liked bad boys…”</p><p> </p><p>So that’s what all of this was about! Suddenly you feel a heck of a lot less anxious. In fact, most of your worries are washed away all too easily. You can’t help but smile at the poor hedgehog. He looks so lost, and all he really wants to do is please you. Without hesitation, you reach to take both of his hands in your own and lace your fingers together. </p><p> </p><p>“Silver… I <i>do</i> like bad boys,” you admit. “But at the end of the day, a bad boy isn’t what I need.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-it’s not?” He asks nervously. </p><p> </p><p>“No,” you say, giving a soft laugh. “What I need is someone stable. Someone who cares about me and my feelings, and wants to grow with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Gently, you pull Silver closer. You can already feel the heat on his cheeks as you lean in to nuzzle your noses together, as he often does when he wants to be affectionate. The hedgehog is always incredibly shy when it comes to kissing. He wants to, and that’s always obvious by how he tries to lean in, but something usually makes him hesitate and rub your noses together instead. Now, however, there’s no escape. You lean in and close the gap between the two of you. A soft, muffled noise of surprise escapes him before he all but melts against you. It’s almost shocking how soft his lips are. The feeling alone sends a happy little jolt straight down your spine as your stomach fills with giddy butterflies. </p><p> </p><p>The kiss ends far too soon, but his reaction is absolutely worth it. A stupid grin plasters itself across Silver’s face, and the way he looks up at you, you swear he’s love-drunk. The expression is too cute for words, and it takes all of your strength to hold back from grasping his cheeks and kissing him over and over again. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need a bad boy, Silver,” you say, giving his hands a squeeze. “I need <i>you.”</i></p><p> </p><p>Before you said that, you’d assumed Silver’s cheeks couldn’t have gotten any redder. <i>Boy did he prove you wrong!</i> The hedgehog’s entire face lit up; his eyes going wide before he hid the reaction away against your shoulder as best as he could. You can’t help but giggle. His reactions are just too cute for words, and it makes you happy to know that you make <i>him</i> this happy.</p><p> </p><p>“You keep being this adorable and I’m gonna have to smooch you again,” you playfully threaten.</p><p> </p><p>Silver says something as he nuzzles further into you, but it’s muffled against your shirt. <i>Oh no,</i> that’s cute too! Well, you <i>did</i> warn him. Releasing his hands, you reach to grasp Silver’s cheeks. Despite how much he’s trying to hide, it’s easy to lift up his face and lean in to absolutely cover it in smooches. Silver gives a soft squeak of surprise before a bout of laughter escapes him. He squirms, staying that brilliant shade of red as he awkwardly tries to figure out what to do with his hands. After a moment, he manages to wrap them around your waist to pull you closer still. </p><p> </p><p>This time, he leans in to close the gap between you. His sudden braveness catches you by surprise, and now it’s <i>your</i> turn to melt as he presses his lips against yours.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>